restless nights intro & chapter 1
by bedwardislovex3
Summary: Kerri has only been living in La Push for about 4 months and already, she has endured drama. Her boyfriend is Jacob Black and she knows something is..different about him. But what?
1. Chapter 1 No

Dear Callie,

Sooo sorry I haven't written to you yet! I have almost no cell phone service up here it sucks! Anyways, I'm doing great here in La Push. It's not as bad as I thought it would be. Haha. Even though I've only been here like four months, I already have tons of great friends. There's this girl, Bella, that you have to meet. She is super sweet and the best thing is-she's best friends with Jacob! By the way, Jacob would be my boyfriend. Yes I have one! He is the sweetest guy ever, but he does have a bit of a temper lol. He's really _really _hot but there's something different about him. I don't know what it is yet, but I'm sure it's nothing major. Haha, ok I'm gonna go but I promise to write more! Love you! Give everyone back home my love!

Kerri

My heart fluttered around inside my body as he ran his hands through my straight, blonde hair. I looked up at him--his body massive compared to my small frame--and gave him a smirk. "So how did we end up on top of each other if we were just fighting?" He laughed then kissed the top of my forehead softly. "Because you can't resist me, Kerri Jones." His voice was now lower, more deep and now smoldering into my neck as he spoke. "What do you want to do tonight baby?" My breathing seemed to finally be back on track once he rolled off me, onto the small space on the bed beside me. "Doesn't matter," I shrugged, "how about you show me the town?" He grimaced at that, obviously telling me that was a bad idea. "Oh come on," I said in defense, "it'll be fun!" I stood up in his small room and looked down at him, his hands behind his head as he lay on his bed. "This place is dull, but there is one thing we could do.." A grin appeared on his face as he smiled, still staring at the ceiling. I stopped in my trail towards the door and suddenly he was behind me. I hadn't even heard him walking and there he was, his breath burning into my neck.

"How about a romantic dinner and a movie?" I turned my head slowly and looked up at him. "That sounds fun." My voice trailed off into a whisper as he began kissing my ear then down to my neck. "Then we can come back here and crawl into my bed and.." I put my finger over his lips and giggled up at him. "What?" He said, chuckling a bit as he spoke. "My dad's on a fishing trip _all_ weekend and we have the house all to ourselves." I smiled up at him and then wrapped my arms around his neck. "I know, I know. Your plan sounds terrific baby." I gave him a warm smile before bouncing down the stairs and out the front door, knowing he'd catch up quickly. I opened the door and heared a huge crash then was suddenly soaking wet. Jacob came outside and I could hear him laughing behind me. I shifted my body towards him and gave him a death stare. "I've gotta get used to this." I said, looking over at him. I had forgotten that all it does in Washington is rain, rain and rain. My body shivered from the cold, wet rain as I wrapped my arms around my body. Jacob was in front of me without a sound and he wrapped his muscular, warm arms around me and led me back into the house.

"So much for our night out on the town." I said as I walked into the kitchen, wringing my hair into the sink. He laughed lightly and slid off my jacket. "Let's just get you dry and warm first." I smiled as I took off my black pumps, a rarity in this town. Once I saw that they were destroyed with water inside them, I saw why.

"I'll go get you some dry clothes and put yours in the dryer." He said as he went up to his room then suddenly was back down. He tossed a huge white shirt of his to me and some black basketball shorts. I slid off my soaked top and jeans then handed it to him. With bright red cheeks, he looked away quickly, not wanting to. I smiled then slipped his huge shirt over my body and walked towards him. It came down to my thighs so I saw no need for the shorts. I leaned up and kissed his cheek softly, handing him the shorts. "Thanks babe." I said as he nodded then turned quickly to put the clothes in the dryer.

Once he came back, I was sitting on the couch, now freezing. The red and black flannel blanket was draped over me as I listened to the rain fall onto the roof and the windows. I glanced outside and noticed that the sudden downpour turned into a violent storm. As I sat staring out the window that had become blurred by the rain, I felt a thud on the couch next to me. I turned and smiled, seeing his dark, rough face beside me. He scooted closer to me on the couch and draped his arm around my shoulder, warming me up quickly. We watched an old 90's movie on tv while listening to the rain. Just lying there with him was enough for me. Jacob had something about his presence that made me feel...safe. My eyes turned to his, waiting to see how focused he was on the movie we were watching. To my suprise, he wasn't watching the movie at all, his gaze was directed right at me. He gave me a grin and pulled me closer to him. I nestled my head into his chest and wrapped my arm around his waist. My eyes closed just for a moment and soon I was awoken by Jacob's phone ringing loudly in his kitchen. He got up easily so he wouldn't 'wake me' and went into the kitchen to answer it. I laid my head back on the couch where he was sitting and sat up immediately. It was almost _hot_ were he was sitting. Weird. I decided to wake up anyways because the rain had quit and it was dark outside already. As I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them, I heard the phone click on the receiver. Jacob walked back over to me and sat back down. "How long did I sleep? What time is it?" I asked him frantically, worried about what my mom would say when I got home. Or, better yet, what my dad would say. "Calm down hun, it's only seven fourty-five. And you weren't asleep too long. Well, the movie's over, but you didn't miss anything." He turned the tv off and looked over at me. "I'd better head home, gotta get dinner on the way home." I said as I stood up, letting the blood flow through my body again, waking me up.

"Okay. Oh yeah, that was Bella on the phone. She said she needed to talk to you, sounded important." I looked at him, confused. "Important? Like how?" I asked as I grabbed my purse and slipped on my now dry clothes Jacob had apparently gotten out while I was asleep. "I don't know, she probably wants to have some company since Edward is on one of his hunting trips." I shrugged my shoulders then slipped on my shoes. "Oh okay, well I guess I'll see you later then?" I said, as more of a question asking when. "Of course, I'll pick you up tomorrow." He said softly, holding open the door for me. He kissed my forehead before I turned around to walk towards my car. Before driving off, I looked up and waved to him.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked as I looked up at the frantic brunette, pacing across her bedroom floor. "Have you ever needed to tell someone something but you didn't know how?" She asked, playing with her bracelet. "Yes I have Bella. Now just spit it out and tell me! Please." I looked up at her and she stopped and looked at me in return. "Okay, well I can tell you and Jacob are getting serious and there's something about him that you need to know. Now I know this is going to shock you a little but.."

"Just tell me, Bella." I said bluntly.

"Okay. Well, you know how there are mythical creatures like werewolfs and vampires?" She seemed to smile at the last part of that sentence.

"Yeah.." I giggled nervously. "what's your point?"

"Well, my point it that..um.." She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans and sat down next to me on her bed. "Jacob Black, _your_ boyfriend, _my_ best friend, is a werewolf."


	2. Chapter 2 Truth

Bella's POV.

I guess I expected the reply I got from her. The look on her face said it all. She bursted out, doubling over in laughter. "What the hell Bella?" She exclaimed at she looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. She laughed again shortly then wiped her eyes. "I'm crying from laughing so hard. You are a riot Bella." What else could I say? I should've known she wouldn't have taken me seriously. Just as I almost played along with her and decided not to tell her, I saw something in her eyes. A glimpse of worry; which for me was a glimpse of hope. I wanted to make sure she knew what she was getting herself into before she got too serious with Jacob. I'm glad Jacob told me about Edward before _we_ got too serious.

I simply just sat down on my bed beside her. The rain fell lightly onto the window just a few feet away from us. The only light in my room was one on my dresser and the bright moon outside. "Kerri," I put my hand on her knee and shifted my body towards her, "I know how crazy this sounds, but you have to listen to me. Even if you don't believe me, at least let me know I tried." She sighed and nodded, looking down at her fingers as if she were suddenly worried. "Before I started dating Edward, I knew there was something about him that was..strange and...different." I paused, trying to find the right words to say. "Oh so your boyfriend's a werewolf too?! Awesome!" She said sarcastically, getting angrier now. "Listen, Bella, as much as I would _love_ to stay here and listen to your little ghost stories, I've gotta get home." She stood up and walked to the door, twisting the knob.

"Edward's a vampire, Jacob's the werewolf." I said quietly. She heard me and her head perked up then turned back towards me. Her gaze was directly on the floor when she spoke to me. "What?" She said quietly in return. "I know how hard it is to comprehend, yet alone believe. Trust me Kerri, I know. I've been in your sh.." She stopped me right there with an "Ugh" and walked out the door.

Kerri's POV.

I awoke that morning feeling lightheaded. My heart was racing and I was in a cold sweat. I looked around my room to make sure that I was really awake. Once I was convinced that I was, I slowly got out of bed and walked towards my bathroom. I flipped the light on and made a face at my disgusting self. I looked like I was in the middle of a horrible flu; my hair deshevled and my face shining from the sweat. I shook my head from side to side, as if to be shaking the disturbing images from last night's nightmare out of my mind, and turned walked towards the shower. I leaned down and turned the knobs, fixing the water temperature to my liking. Once it was nice and hot, I slipped my clothes off and stepped in front of the water.

A shower deffinately helped with the thoughts that were running through my head. The pressure seemed to knock the thoughts from my mind while the water washed the remaining images away.

After washing my hair and scrubbing away all the rainy-foresty smell away, I turned the knobs and got out. I wrapped one white towel around my head, containing my hair until I could fool with it later. I found a white blouse that I loved with small ruffles around the buttons. I grabbed a pair of dark jeans and slipped them on along with some ballet flats. After straightening my honey blonde hair, I grabbed my obnoxiously huge black purse and headed down the steps. "I'm goin to Jake's, be back for dinner." I looked at the silver watch my grandma had gotten me for Christmas last year and read the time. Just past noon. That would give me enough time to accomplish what I needed to.

I don't know how he heard my quiet little Ford Focus, but right when I pulled up, Jacob ran outside to meet me. I stepped out of the car and smiled brightly as he squeezed me. "Jacob...hunny...you're...hugging...me...a...little...tight..." I managed to get out as he released my body and kissed my cheek softly. "Sorry babe, I guess I just missed you." I took his large, dark hand and squeezed it, standing on my toes to return the kiss.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

"So what do you wanna do today?" He asked as we walked hand-in-hand towards the front door of his house. "Well, actually I just came by to talk to you about something." My heart was fluttering around as if it was so light inside my chest. I swallowed and suddenly it felt like there was a 10 ton rock inside of me. "That's never a good sign.." He said, his voice sounded more distant than I would have liked. "Sit." I said as I sat down on his couch. "So I went by Bella's yesterday." I started out with her because I knew it would help him remain calm. Anytime he thought of Bella, he seemed to find happiness. A different kind than with me though, that's why I never get jealous really. I know he loves me in a totally different way than he loves her. I looked up at him, his hand still in both of mine. "And..?" He said, still looking at me concerned. "And she told me something.." I stopped and doubled over laughing, "anyways, it was crazy and silly and rediculous and I don't believe her, but it_ is _hilarious." I guess I let my nervousness get the best of me. I didn't want him to think I was crazy or pysco, so I just decided not to say anything else.

"What exactly did Bella tell you?" He said. Suddenly a serious look came across his face, which was now about 3 inches away from mine. "Oh baby, it was nothing! Don't worry about it. Just silly girl stuff, you know." I laughed lightly and looked back at him then to the floor. His warm fingers found my chin and lifted my face up to face his. "Kerri, what did Bella tell you?" I shook my head and looked away once again. "She told me you were a werewolf. And that Edward was a vampire! I seriously think your friend has problems." I laughed, for real this time, and looked back at him. He wasn't laughing. His face was as white as a ghost. "When did she.. what else did she.. why.. UGH!" He stood up furiously and ran out the door in an unusually quick speed. "Jacob, wait!" I yelled as I chased after him. Once I made it to the doorway, he was nowhere to be found.

"Jacob!" I yelled out into the much too empty forest as I stood at it's edge. I was always too afraid to go into the forest; besides, Jacob would never let me go in them alone anyways. I took a deep breath and stepped one foot into the deep green world. "What do you think you're doing?" I heard a much more calm voice say to me. I felt Jacob's large hand on my shoulder as I turned to face him. "Jacob Black! You had me scared to death!" I said as I buried my face in his chest. "You're not afraid of me now?" He asked, his voice breaking a little like he was upset. "Afraid, why.. oh my. Jacob, don't joke like that, it isn't funny." I gave him a serious look and he returned it. "I'm not joking. Bella was telling you the truth." I closed my mouth after my jaw had dropped open and then shook my head frantically, looking for answers. Any kind of answer that could explain what was happening. A dream. It had to be a dream. Or a nightmare. That was more like it. "Stay here." He said as he took a few large strides backwards into a small clearing in the forest. His body shook for a while and I looked at him, terrified. I kept telling him I wasn't afraid, but I really was lying. To him and myself.

Suddenly a loud ripping sound roared through the forest. Suddenly a huge wolf-like creature was standing only a few yards away from me. And suddenly, everything went black.


End file.
